


Пребудь со мной

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Порой люди ждут от Силы чего-то конкретного, но понимая, что она уготовила то, что гораздо лучше.
Relationships: Rey/Anakin Skywalker, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	Пребудь со мной

— Пребудь со мной…

— Пребудь со мной…

— Пребудь со мной…

Она выдохнула и открыла глаза. Отчаянные попытки найти Бена в Силе снова не увенчались успехом. Уже многие месяцы она просила его прийти, но ответом всегда была лишь тишина. Ей так хотелось поговорить с ним. Столько спросить. Обсудить. Прочувствовать. 

Рей смахнула песок, успевший осесть на одежде за время медитации. Она сидела посреди круглой площадки, освещённой тусклыми лампами. На Татуине давно наступила ночь и прохладный ветер пустыни приятно освежал кожу. Рей откинулась на спину и подняла взгляд на звёздное небо, усыпанное тысячами белых точек. 

Она поставила себе цель: во что бы ни стало достучаться до него. Рей отказывалась верить, что всё могло закончиться именно так. День за днём она погружалась в потоки Силы и звала. Звала, пока усталость не возьмёт верх. Она уже предпринимала попытки позвать не только Бена, но и Лею, Люка. Но итог всегда был один: сила отвечала лишь холодным безмолвием. 

Наверное, стоит уже прекратить все это и смириться с правдой — никто из семьи Скайуокеров не выйдет с ней на связь. На слишком горький вопрос: почему они все покинули её? — у неё не было ответа. 

Как бы она хотела поговорить хоть с кем-то из них…

— Они нашли покой. — Незнакомый голос прозвучал в нескольких шагах от неё. 

От неожиданности Рей подскочила на месте. Рядом вполоборота к ней стоял незнакомец, силуэт которого переливался и просвечивал. Он смотрел на звёзды, как и она несколькими мгновениями ранее. 

— Кто ты? — выпалила она, инстинктивно сделав пару шагов назад. 

Парень-призрак медленно повернулся к ней. Он был одет в типичную для джедая одежду. Светлые до плеч волосы и плащ за спиной развевались на ветру. Он посмотрел в сторону, а затем перевёл взгляд прямо на неё и произнёс:

— А кого ты звала несколько минут назад?

Рей опешила. Она не знала этого человека. 

— Бена, — неуверенно начала она. — Лею и Люка…

— Скайуокера? — посмотрел на неё парень усмехнувшись. 

— Да. — Рей осторожно сделала шаг в направлении незнакомца. Он был молод, примерно её возраста. Красив. Она разглядывала его в попытке понять кто он, но мысли заходили в тупик. Она нахмурилась. Рей привыкла жить, опираясь на внутренние ощущения. Но, несмотря на странную ситуацию, сейчас она чувствовала лишь спокойствие. Незнакомец почему-то вызывал доверие. Располагал к себе. 

— Кто ты? — она уверенно сделала ещё один шаг вперёд. 

Парень широко улыбнулся, и Рей не могла не отметить, что у него ещё и красивая улыбка. — Энакин Скайуокер. 

Она замерла и уставилась на него, не в силах сказать ни слова. Он же, в свою очередь, ухмыльнулся и, кивнув в её сторону, продолжил: — Ты же звала кого-то из Скайуокеров. 

К такому Рей не была готова. Абсолютно. Конечно, она слышала про него. Но почему к ней пришёл именно он? Тот, кто предал идеалы джедаев. Тот, кто вселял ужас во всю галактику. Тот, кто обладал неукротимой мощью, у которой лучше не вставать на пути. Рей тряхнула головой. Образ в голове, сформированный по рассказам, шёл вразрез с человеком, которого она сейчас видела перед собой. 

— Что?! — на выдохе произнесла она. — Но почему Сила прислала тебя? 

Энакин хмыкнул.

— Прислала? Ты думаешь, что это работает именно так?

Рей не знала, что сказать. Долгие месяцы она ждала встречи только с Беном. Она так много хотела ему сказать. Раз за разом, погружаясь в медитацию, она просила лишь одного — чтобы он явился ей призраком Силы, как Лея и Люк когда-то. Но то, что произошло сейчас, не укладывалось в голове. Что вообще это значит?

— Я не понимаю… — неуверенно начала она. — Почему ты? Почему не Лея… или Люк?

— Я же сказал, — он слегка наклонил голову вбок. — Они нашли покой. 

— А Бен... тоже? — Рей почувствовала, как к горлу подкатывает ком. 

— Да, — Энакин внимательно посмотрел на неё. — Тебя это расстраивает?

Она отвернулась в сторону, чтобы он не видел её лица. Глупо, ведь эмоции всё равно эхом раскатились в Силе. Конечно, расстраивает. Она знала, что у них с Беном нет будущего. Вернуть человека с той стороны — разве это возможно? Но всё это время её согревала надежда хоть о каком-то возможном контакте. 

— Я ведь с ним так и не попрощалась.

Она неосознанно обняла себя за плечи. Горько было осознавать то, что она больше никогда не увидит того, кому открыла своё сердце нараспашку. Никогда не увидит никого из ушедших в Силу людей, кто был ей так дорог. 

Спустя какое-то время Рей собрала волю в кулак и обернулась. 

Но на площадке уже никого не было.

***

Ночью она не смогла уснуть. Она ворочалась с бока на бок, пока думала о том, что это значит «найти покой» для тех, кто был наделён Силой. Что в этом особенного? Чем это отличается от простого слияния с Силой после смерти?

Когда за окном начало светать, Рей села на кровати. Ей нужны были ответы. Она скрестила ноги, сконцентрировалась на цели и почувствовала, как потоки Силы усиливаются вокруг неё. 

— Что на этот раз? — послышался знакомый голос. 

Она открыла глаза. Энакин стоял, прислонившись боком к стене, скрестив руки. Он с ухмылкой смотрел на неё. — Теперь будешь каждый день меня вызывать? Не с кем больше поговорить на этой планете? Тогда нужно жить на другой. 

Рей усмехнулась. Общаться с ним было легко. Как будто между ними не было преграды в виде пространства и времени, разделяющих их земные жизни. 

— Я не могу понять, — начала она. — Что значит «обрести покой» для таких, как мы? Люк мне этого не рассказывал. 

— Люк вряд ли знал, что такое вообще возможно, — пожал плечами Энакин. — Лишь малая часть джедаев может позволить себе уйти безвозвратно. 

— Что это значит? — Рей нахмурилась. 

Стало заметно, что он слегка напрягся. 

— Это значит, что всё то, что беспокоило их при жизни, исчезло. Им больше не о чем сожалеть. Их здесь больше ничего не держит. 

Слова больно резанули по ещё не затянувшейся ране. Рей отвела взгляд в сторону. 

— Вот значит как… — на выдохе произнесла она. — Так значит Бен...

Сидеть на месте резко стало некомфортно, поэтому Рей встала и начала ходить по комнате. 

— Бен перешёл на светлую сторону Силы, когда решил, что будет сражаться вместе с тобой против Палпатина, — проговорил Энакин, провожая взглядом ходящую по комнате Рей. — Это, а ещё то, что он спас твою жизнь в обмен на собственную, разрушило его многолетний внутренний конфликт. 

Рей остановилась и поймала взгляд Энакина. 

— Он не вернётся в Силу, Рей. — Энакин покачал головой. — Отпусти его. 

Она потупила взгляд. Конечно, Энакин прав. Только признать это было всё равно больно. Она глубоко вздохнула. 

— Странно, что Сила свела нас с ним вместе, — Рей приблизилась к месту, где стоял Энакин. — Зачем была нужна Связь, если всё закончилось таким образом?..

— Возможно, ты пока этого не знаешь, — Энакин оттолкнулся от стены и направился к выходу. — Сила никогда не делает что-то просто так. Всему своё время, Рей. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Она поспешила за ним, потому что он почти вышел из комнаты. — Постой!

Рей пришлось перейти на быстрый шаг, чтобы нагнать его. Она вытянула вперёд руку, совсем позабыв, что перед ней не сам Энакин, а его призрак. Но её ладонь легла на его плечо, заставив того замереть на месте. 

— Я не знаю ответ на твой вопрос, — проговорил он быстро и, обернувшись, произнёс: — Как ты это сделала?

Она замотала головой и разжала пальцы. У неё было слишком много вопросов, чтобы удивляться ещё и этому. 

— Подожди, — она отступила на шаг назад. — Я хотела спросить ещё кое-что. 

Он вздохнул и медленно развернулся. 

— Ты сказал, что остаются только те, кому есть о чём жалеть. — Рей внимательно смотрела на него. — Так почему ты всё ещё здесь?

В повисшей тишине было слышно, как мелкие песчинки ударяются в стены с внешней стороны дома. 

— Я был бы рад уйти, — тихо ответил он. — Но это никогда не получалось. Всегда был кто-то, кто связан со мной, и поэтому держал здесь. 

— Ты присматривал за Леей и Люком? — Рей рассуждала логически. — А потом и за Беном?

— Да… — он слегка кивнул. — Именно так. 

— А сейчас? — Рей ощутила беспокойство. Что-то явно не сходилось. 

Энакин сжал челюсти и, сделав несколько шагов в сторону, произнёс:

— Это только моё дело.

В следующее мгновение он исчез.

***

Рей чувствовала, что должна узнать ответ на этот вопрос. Чувствовала, что за этим скрывается нечто важное. Ей нужно было поговорить с ним. Опять.  
Ещё несколько раз в течение дня она пыталась позвать Энакина, но он не появлялся.

К вечеру стало ясно, что ночью на Татуине будет песчаная буря. Рей закончила все дела как раз перед тем, как ветер стал усиливаться. Слишком вымотанная за последние сутки, она рухнула на кровать, решив, что на сегодня с неё хватит. Она быстро провалилась в сон. Перед глазами мелькали события прошедшего дня, отголоски диалогов и фрагменты жестов, которые плавно перетекли в битву с Палпатином. Она вспомнила, что тогда она уже слышала голос Энакина. За мгновение до того, когда она уже хотела сдаться, он первый ментально оказался рядом. Благодаря этому у неё появились Силы призвать световые мечи и нанести решающий удар. 

Призвать световые мечи, один из которых изначально принадлежал Энакину. 

Она рывком села на кровати. Вот что ей было нужно — если она хочет понять, что именно держит Энакина здесь, то ей нужно прочувствовать Силу, сохранившуюся в его мече. Возможно, так получится узнать ответ. 

Она выскочила за пределы дома к месту, в котором под толщей песка хранились два световых меча. Песчаная буря была уже совсем рядом: ветер из стороны в сторону рвал одежду, и приходилось прикрыть нос и рот рукой. 

Свёрток ткани легко вошёл в ладонь, как будто ждал этого очень давно. Она наспех размотала края. Меч, который принадлежал Лее, она зацепила за ремень, а второй — который мысленно давно звала «своим» — бережно взяла. Рукоять привычно легла в руку. Рей чувствовала, что делает всё правильно. Это должно помочь. Это было не просто оружие. Это была вещь, принадлежавшая Энакину. По коротким рассказам Леи сформировалось впечатление, каким человеком он был и какие поступки совершил. Но нельзя понять суть, опираясь лишь на чьи-то слова. Рей хотела узнать его. Понять. Мощный поток энергии вихрем ворвался в сознание, снося напрочь все мысли и ощущения, стоило осознать это желание. 

То, что она почувствовала и увидела невозможно сравнить ни с чем, что до этого ей показывала Сила. Рей видела перед собой события давно прошедших времён, одновременно смотря на всё со стороны, но и ощущая каждое переживание человека, о котором думала со вчерашнего дня. Она понимала. О, как она понимала всё то, что чувствует Энакин. Чувство долга, страх за тех, кто дорог, любовь, надежду, потерю, одиночество — каждое чувство болезненно резонировало с собственным опытом. Каждое отзывалось в сердце и заставляло его выворачиваться наизнанку. Обнажало собственные страдания. 

Насколько же они были похожи. Это невозможно было не чувствовать. 

В его жизни было много плохих событий. Но были и хорошие — он любил, и эта любовь хоть и являлась запретной, была взаимной. Но нестерпимо больно осознавать то, чем всё закончилось. Ей было кристально ясно, почему он поступил именно так, как поступил, а не иначе. Голова кружилась от просматриваемых событий, которые зашкаливали по своим ощущениям, но она не могла перестать смотреть. Не могла разорвать установившийся с мечом контакт, в котором было накоплено слишком много эмоций его хозяина. Рей почувствовала во рту солоноватый привкус. Голова кружилась всё больше. 

Она почти упала назад, но её спина упёрлась во что-то твёрдое. Рей открыла глаза и затуманенным взором увидела лежащий перед ней меч. 

— Зачем?! — она услышала крик рядом с её ухом. — Ты что, не знаешь, как это может быть опасно?! 

Энакин. Он был здесь. Рей осмотрела свои руки, которые свободно лежали вдоль туловища. Похоже, что это он разомкнул их, чтобы разорвать связь с мечом. Она постепенно приходила в себя. Рей не ожидала, что её так сильно захлестнёт энергия и она не сможет выбраться из неё самостоятельно. 

— Зачем?.. — он тряс её за плечи. — Рей? 

Она не сразу поняла, что спиной лежит на его руках. А поняв, медленно выпрямилась и обернулась к нему. 

— Хотела узнать, — рассеянно ответила она, собирая мысли в кучу. Ветер вперемешку с песком ударил в лицо. Она закашлялась. Вокруг стало темно. Невозможно было спокойно вдохнуть, чтобы тысячи песчинок не попали внутрь. 

— Уходи отсюда! — он рывком поднял её. — Быстрее!

— Нет! — слова давались ей с трудом. Одежда и волосы хлестали из стороны в сторону. В отличие от призрака Силы, по ней песок бил нещадно. — Мне нужно знать. Почему ты здесь?

— А ты упёртая, — он рассмеялся. 

Рей нахмурила брови, никак не ожидая такой реакции. Он же, похоже, все больше находил эту ситуацию забавной. 

— Я не уйду, пока не скажешь. — Рей прикрыла глаза, в которые так и норовил попасть песок. Возможно, сейчас единственный шанс узнать то, что ей так нужно. Она не двинется с места, пока не получит ответы. Чутьё подсказывало, что это очень важно. 

— Ты знаешь все о моей жизни, — он кивнул в направлении лежащего неё ног меча. — Ты знаешь. Я искупил вину, когда убил Императора. Вернее — думал, что убил. Светлая сторона Силы приняла меня. Но я сам не могу себе простить то, что сделал до этого. 

Рей поняла, что он говорит о той девушке. И о том, как его выбор повлиял на всю их дальнейшую жизнь. На судьбу всей галактики. 

— Она обрела покой? Но ты нет. — Рей смотрела на него и видела на его лице те же эмоции, что так терзали и её сердце. 

Он посмотрел наверх, хотя вокруг ничего не было видно. Лишь молнии освещали небо в нескольких километрах отсюда. 

— Все так, — тихо произнёс он. — И это правильно. 

— Но я не понимаю, — Рей снова закашлялась, — почему ты не можешь уйти?.. Ведь ты сделал всё, что мог?

Энакин ухмыльнулся. 

— Я не могу уйти, потому что теперь связан с тобой. 

— Что?! — Она не верила своим ушам. Этого не могло быть. Невозможно. 

— Это странно, но это так, — спокойно продолжил он. — После битвы с Палпатином ты была на грани смерти, помнишь? 

Рей медленно кивнула. 

— В тот момент, когда Бен отдал тебе последнюю искру энергии, он сделал кое-что ещё. Так как он наследник семьи Скайоукеров, он передал тебе не только свою Силу, Рей. А нашу... То есть — мою. 

Она не понимала, что это значит. И, заметив её реакцию, Энакин продолжил: — Мы не имеем кровных уз, но для Силы это не является важным. Мы всегда были с тобой похожи, а теперь ещё и имеем нечто общее. 

— И что это значит? — Рей недоверчиво посмотрела на него. 

— Не представляю, — он пожал плечами. 

Новый порыв ветра чуть не сбил её с ног. Песчаная буря усиливалась с каждой минутой. 

— Уходи отсюда, Рей. Не мне тебе объяснять, каким опасным может быть песок, — произнёс Энакин, не сводя с неё взгляда. 

Она кивнула. Притянув Силой его меч в ладонь, Рей побежала в направлении дома. Она знала, что это не последний их разговор. Это только начало того, в чём ещё предстояло разобраться.

***

Руины древнего храма встретили ее молчаливым спокойствием. Вязкая тишина обволакивала всё вокруг. Рей медленно шла по коридору, освещая себе путь.

Прошло нескольких месяцев с тех пор, как она разговаривала с Энакином в пустыне. У неё было много времени, чтобы обо всём подумать. Но не только Сила подталкивала её в направлении этого решения. Рей хотела этого сама. Энакин ей нравился — как человек, как друг, как... 

Она чувствовала — несмотря на то, что это нарушает линейную строгость времени, — так и должно быть. Рей не понимала, каким образом их судьбы будут переплетены в дальнейшем, лишь ощущала волнующее предвкушение. Она хотела во всём разобраться. Хотела помочь ему обрести долгожданный покой, хоть и не знала, каким будет этот путь. 

Возможно, Сила таким образом даровала ему второй шанс? Возможно, для него есть возможность прожить ту жизнь, о которой он не будет сожалеть? 

Вернуть человека из Силы — разве это реально? 

Многие отрицали эту возможность. Рей же не видела граней возможного после всех произошедших с ней событий. Она попытается это сделать. 

Рей вышла в центр круглого зала, свод которого был украшен выцветшей мозаикой. Закрыла глаза и ощутила уплотнение пространства вокруг себя. 

— Пребудь со мной. 

— Пребудь со мной. 

— Пребудь со мной. 

— Энакин...


End file.
